


Burning Up

by ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi



Series: Irondad & Spiderson Dabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Burns, Fire, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, smoke inhalation, what if the spider bite gave him six more eyes??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi/pseuds/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi
Summary: Out of everything the spider-bite made him deal with, his new six eyes were the worst to deal with. The fangs took some time to get use to, but were manageable since they retracted. It still felt weird to feel the teeth just move and retreat back into his gums. Surprisingly, unlike when regular teeth moved around, these didn't hurt. Why? Peter didn't know, but wasn't about to argue it.  Sometimes, they’d accidentally slip out, and would send the spiderling into a mini panic with making sure that they weren’t seen. That mostly happened after he hadn’t ate in a while and was crazy hungry. Maybe it was a little scary too, but for other reasons.





	Burning Up

It was as painful as it looked- after all it was burning hot wax.

It had taken Peter a few days to figure out how to hide them. He couldn’t keep using bandages on the slits to keep them closed and there was no way that he’d be able to keep them closed through the entire day without at least one of them twitching, so candle wax it was. Using a popsicle stick, Peter lightly smeared the hot wax on the extra eyelids along his forehead, cheeks, and temples, making sure he didn’t apply too much in one area. It was definitely hard to keep from wincing- probably the worst part of it besides peeling it off. When his senses had been dialed up to an eleven after the spider-bite that gave him these freakish new eyes, his sense of touch was no exception. Yes, he could heal easily and quickly, but when he was hurt, he really just _felt_ it. This was a painful process, but at least it hid these freakish things. It was bad enough that he had to deal with seeing himself with eight eyes, no one else had to see that. Besides, the wax had an advantage- it took off whatever eyelashes grew so he wouldn’t have to remove them with alternative methods later on.

“Peter, I’m going out!”

The surprise from hearing his aunt’s voice caused Peter’s hand to jerk- pressing down too hard on the eye on his right temple and some of the wax got in his hair. “Okay, Aunt May!” He yelled in return, attempting to get the substance out of his messy curls before it hardened. Once done with the candle, Peter applied concealer over them to allow the waxed slits to blend in with the rest of his face. He had to admit, he’s gotten good with make-up since he’s had to start hiding his eyes. 

There, perfect.

Out of everything the spider-bite made him deal with, his new six eyes were the worst to deal with. The fangs took some time to get use to, but were manageable since they retracted. It still felt weird to feel the teeth just move and retreat back into his gums. Surprisingly, unlike when regular teeth moved around, these didn't hurt. Why? Peter didn't know, but wasn't about to argue it. Sometimes, they’d accidentally slip out, and would send the spiderling into a mini panic with making sure that they weren’t seen. That mostly happened after he hadn’t ate in a while and was crazy hungry. Maybe it was a little scary too, but for other reasons. 

Peter disposed of the popsicle stick and returned the candle to its cabinet after blowing it out, then putting the makeup back in his room. May knew about the concealer, she was the one who helped him get it, after all. He had just told her that it was to help hide acne, which was a bonus, and she was more than happy to help him find his shade and get him some. Peter grabbed a small snack (an apple with peanut butter and a bowl of goldfish) from the kitchen to satisfy his metabolism until dinner before going to start his chemistry homework. He had the weekend to do it, but he wanted to get it done early so that way he wouldn’t be spending his Saturday and Sunday doing it.

Somehow, a Friday night study session turned into a dangerous patrol. There was smoke visible from outside his window, and it was dark grey puffs coming out in large quantities. People could be- and probably were- in danger right now, he had to do something! Peter threw on his suit quickly and headed out, swinging quiclky across Queens to the fire.

As soon as he entered the burning building, Peter's senses were overwhelmed. Smoke in his lungs and taking over his sense of smell, the sound of fire burning and crackling echoing all around, the heat causing him to sweat bullets, and the smoke getting in his eyes through his eyes as well. Usually one or two of these would be manageable, but with everything at once, it was a bit much for Peter. It was hard to breathe, and all he wanted was to get out of there as quick as possible, but there were still people in here. He had to get them out, he had to save them. 

_Peter, smoke inhalation can be damaging to your health and potentially fatal. I recommend you getting out of here soon._

“No no, I-” He coughed. “I can't do that. I have to help…”

_If you develop severe enough symptoms, I’ll have no choice but to contact Mr Stark._

“Yeah yeah, okay,” Peter nodded. “Just not-” Another cough. “Until then. Please. Could you show me where the people are?”

_Of course, Peter._

Four bright blue lines lit up in his vision that lead to four people scattered about the apartment complex. One of them was on the floor he was currently on and the other three were upstairs. Alright, that was okay. It was manageable, just grab them and get out of there. No biggy. Right? Right. _Stop stalling, Parker._

Peter pushed through the smoke and went after the person on this floor- a middle aged latina woman. The door wasn’t blocked, but he still had to push through because the door handle was too hot to touch. “Don’t worry, miss! Everything-” Cough. “-is gonna be okay!” The woman was shouting something is spanish, Peter only catching a few words from his knowledge from a high school spanish class, as he ran past her to open the window. The quickest way to get her out would be the window. Peter proceeded to hold onto the woman with one arm and swung out the window and onto the ground where he dropped her off before swinging back in, one floor up now.

The spider had repeated this process with two of the three remaining residents- an elderly man and a teenage boy looking like he was about his age- and the only person left was a little girl no older than six years old. Peter could feel the floorboards getting weaker and weaker under his feet and the structural integrity of the building was quickly deteriorating, so he knew that he didn’t have a lot of time to get the last person out. There was debris blocking the door to the final room, which he removed by pulling it out of the way with webbing, but the handle would still be too hot to touch. 

“Step away from the door,” Peter shouted. “I’m going to knock it down!” Almost done, almost done. Christ, his throat was killing him from coughing so much and his head was spinning, but he had somehow found the strength in him to kick down the door. Once the little girl was safe, he was taking a nap. He deserved it. Peter saw the girl cowering in the corner and holding onto a stuffed animal and approached her calmly. “Hey,” He coughed, holding out a hand to her. “It’s okay, I’m going to get you-” Cough. “-out of here.”

_The fire has burned through your suit, you need to get out of here. I’ll be forced to contact Mr Stark if you don’t comply._

“Almost done,” Peter murmured, each step causing his stomach to twist and turn violently. He could feel the flames licking at his exposed skin, but that didn’t matter right now. What did matter was saving this little girl.

“I’m scared!” She cried, looking at the surrounding flames.

“I know,” Peter consoled. “But it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I promise.”

He opened the window and wrapped his arm around her waist as his other was extended to shoot a webbed trampoline. Right as he was about to swing out of there, Peter’s spidey senses blew up and he heard moan-like creaks from the structure above them. He instinctively tossed the child out the window onto the safety of his webbing as the ceiling collapsed in. Whilst in midair, the girl had reached out to Peter in fearing, crying out “Spider-Man!”, and grabbed at his mask, causing it to slip off but was taken from her hands by the falling debris.

Peter had crashed through down to the ground floor, trapped under burning support beams and too weak to get out from under them. He’d blacked out, but not before feeling a familiar wave of panic jolting through him-

_Trapped._

_Get out._

_Hurry._

_No one’s coming._

_You’re going to die,_

_Go!_

_Get out!_

_It’s Toomes again, no one can hear you_

_Or help you._

_You’re alone,_

_You’re going to die alone._

_You’re going to burn._

Peter awoke with a jolt of panic, but not where he’d originally been. It took time to take in his surroundings, but.. He was in the hospital? No, no, that wasn't it. This was the medbay at the Tower, he recognized the dent in the wall. The spider felt a hand gently push his chest down so that way he was lying down again, the heart rate monitor in the background going up.

“Shh, hey. It’s okay, Pete. You’re okay, you’re safe now. I promise,” A familiar voice spoke. Peter turned to see who it was only to find his mentor, who had quite the surprised look on his face as well. Everything hurt, especially his chest, and the oxygen mask felt too tight on him and lifted it up. Plus, the band was going right on his eyes on the sides of his face-

Oh no, oh god.

They were all opened.

Tony saw how freakish he was, that’s why he looked shocked. He freaked him out with the stupid mutant features. Did the concealer melt off in the fire? It was ridiculous, but all Peter could think of was hiding his face in the hospital blanket, crying out, “Don’t look!” Pathetic, really, but what else was he supposed to do? 

“Hey hey, it’s okay, Peter,” Tony rubbed his back and gently pulled the blanket off of his pseudo-son’s head. “Are, uh, those... new?”

Peter shook his head. “No, I’ve had them since the spider-bite.. No one was supposed to know.”

“You’ve been hiding them all this time?”

There was a nod.

“Why? You did a pretty good job at it, kiddo, but why’d you need to? Besides for people who don’t know you’re spidey.”

“Because I’m a freak!”

“Peter -”

“I am, don’t try to convince me I’m not. How many people do you know that have eight eyes and fangs?”

“ _Fangs?_ ”

“They retrack..”

“Kid, listen to me,” Tony lifted Peter’s chin to have the teen look at him with all of his eyes. “You are _not_ a freak, you hear me? It’s different, and did surprise me, but it’s not freakish in anyway. It’s pretty badass, actually. That’s not a bad thing, right?”

There was a silent pause from Peter, before he reluctantly responded, “...Right. Thank you, for not freaking out on me.”

“Of course, Pete,” Tony smiled and ruffled his boy’s hair after pulling the oxygen mask down again. “If you want, I could add more eyes to your mask so you could use that extra sight on patrol?”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, lads and lassies (and all y'all pals in between)!  
> Well, I finally finished this. Hope y'all like it :)  
> \- <3 Sam  
> (Tumblr: ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi )


End file.
